Forgotten Memories
by Violet Ruby
Summary: Natsu lost his memories in the result of being beat up by a single man and all of his friends try to help him get his memories back , but, Natsu changed. Nalu and other pairings. (First story)
1. Natsu

Herro..! Minna..!~ So this is my first fanfic, please tell me what I can fix in it so I can improve, Thank and...

I hope you all like it..!

* * *

"Natsu.." Lucy murmured quietly staring at the pink haired teen in his long sleep that had lasted for 8 months now,  
everyone in the guild was worried about him not knowing when he'll wake up.

His bed was all the way by the window next to 2 other beds, as he had a huge blanket covering his whole body except his head.  
And his forehead was covered by a bandage. He had a lot of wires and medical IVs attached to him on all sides.

Lucy was sitting on a chair to his right with her arms folded on the bed and her head resting on them,  
her face was a bright red color from all the tears as more were still racing down her face.

_ "Ugh.." Natsu moaned after being knead in the stomach by a man who just came in the field._

_He had a black cloak on while covering his face as well, but he seemed to have black short hair._

_This man came to the field from the woods when team Natsu was fighting the dragons, as all the dragons disappeared when he got there._

_ Natsu spit out blood as the man grasped his head tightly and threw Natsu across the field.  
The salamander was only stopped by a huge tree hitting his back and head and then pushing him back into the field from how strong the throw and how long the distance was, Natsu was already beat up so much from the dragons to the point where almost every part of his body was bleeding._

_"BASTARD!" Gray yelled running towards the man as he tripped on the floor and rolled a bit till he got up and his knees and glanced at Natsu gritting his teeth._

_"NATSUU!" Erza yelled as well running towards Natsu to catch him, she couldn't requip into her flight armor because she barely had any magical power left.  
She got to Natsu as she held him up from the grassy floor tears running down her face,  
she put Natsu on her lap as he clothes started soaking from his blood "Natsu..?"_

_ "Ice Make!" Gray shouted going in his Ice make stance while he was on his knees as he smacked the palms of his hands on the floor roughly "Floor!"  
__Grays Ice floor had almost reached the man, as Gray grinned thinking he would be able to get him as the man smirked evily and disappeared into thin air._

_"Natsu..?" Lucy gasped her hands covering her mouth with terror as tears rolled down her cheeks while shaking her head,  
she fell on her knees as she covered her face with her hands while still crying,  
It was just too painful… watching the one she loved most…hurt… and not being able to do a single thing.._

"Lucy.." The blonde felt a gentle pat on her shoulder as she turned around slowly while tears were still rolling down her face as she saw  
Erza behind her looking at her with a motherly worried look with her hand on her shoulder and  
Gray standing in the corner of the room behind the door, his arms folded as was looking down gritting his teeth.  
They seemed to have been there for a long time now but she never noticed.

"You should go home.." Erza advised Lucy quietly with a gentle caring look on her face  
"You haven't left this room for weeks now.."

"Y-Yeah… Th-Thank you Erza.." Lucy agreed with a very weak and quite voice nodding feebly,  
her energy drained from it being wasted on crying. She slowly rose from her chair,  
her legs wobbling slightly from not lifted for a few hours as she looked at Natsu one last time before turning around.

"Lucy.." A soft weak voice said coming from Natsu as he opened his eyes slowly.

"N-Natsu..?" Lucy asked weakly as she turned around to see Natsu looking at them in confusion.

* * *

End of chapter 1! What do you guys think so far?


	2. What's wrong?

"N-Natsu..?" Lucy asked staring at the confused pink haired male as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Natsu sat up slowly putting his hand on his stomach, he felt so much pain but he just decided to ignore it, [well... he is Natsu..]  
He turned to look at the black haired who walked to him slowly, "Yo! Flamebrain..!" Gray said as he waved his hand up a bit.

Natsu tilted his head a bit in confusion turning to look at Erza and Lucy who were crying, "Natsu..!" Erza shouted happily, "You finally woke up..!"

Natsu scratched his head watching his friends reactions, "I-I'm sorry, but, Who are you?" Natsu wondered as a cough followed,  
He looked around him self to see all the wires and medical IVs attached to him and pulling them off without hesitation, "And what happened to me?"

"Natsu.." Gray whispered and gritted his teeth after understanding what happened to Natsu.

"No.." Erza said in a shaky voice, tears racing down her cheeks.

Lucy fell into her chair once again and held Natsus hand tightly and shaking his hand while still crying and laughing a bit, "Y-You've gotta be kidding me.. W-We're friends, remember? Y-you just said my name, Lucy..!"

Natsu shook his head slightly pulling his hand away from Lucy and rubbing his wrist gently, "I'm sorry, I don't know you.." Natsu sighed and looked at all of his friends depressed looks,"I-I'm really sorry.. And... my name is Natsu?"

Gray looked up as his eyes widened, _That guy seemed to knock some brains into this idiots ass_, Gray thought, "Are you sure he is our Natsu?" Gray said sarcasticly pointing at Natsu and looking at Erza and Lucy.

They both glared at him as Lucy once again turned to look at her confused Natsu then looking down, tears still rolling down her cheeks as she nodded slightly, "Y-Yeah.. your name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel.."

Erza patted Lucy's shoulder gently once again as she whispered, "Amnesia.."

The blonde nodded feebly and silently not knowing what to say or to do next. She wiped her tears as they seemed infinite while more kept replacing the ones she wiped, Lucy squeezed her eyes to stop the tears. She looked up once again and forced a fake smile, "I-I'm Lucy.."

"Whats wrong?" Natsu asked with a worried look and a frown painted on his face.

_Whats wrong?_

_Obviously, everything is wrong.._

_The one who got her to join Fairy tail,_

_The one who caught her everytime she fell,_

_The one who always saved her just in time,_

_The one who always took revenge for her,_

_The one who had always been there for her,_

_Her best friend,_

_Her teammate,_

_The one she loved the most,_

_Doesn't remember a single thing about her.._

* * *

End of chapter 2! Tell me what you guys think!


	3. Amnesia

_Whats wrong?_

Natsus question kept repeating inside Lucys head like a broken radio.

It wasn't the first time Natsu had ever been worried about her or even asked her a question like that, but the only problem was how he _sounded _when he asked that question, he seemed to sound worried to comfort the hurt blonde but instead he only made it worse, his voice was so.._cold... _He was different_, _the look on his face was emotionless and cold as well, It was a different person, like someone else took over his body.

Lucy shook froze after hearing Natsus question, she didn't know who was talking, his voice was different. Lucy looked down tears still racing down her cheeks, "E-Everythi-" "You have amnesia.." Erza said without hesitation cutting Lucy and gritting her teeth, deciding not to wait for a doctor diagnosis or anything to tell him the thing they all _knew _by now, after all, he asked his lifelong rival slash best friend, the one who was always like his older caring sister and the person he loved most who they were, while waiting to see Natsus reaction.

Lucys eyes widened as she looked up at Erza, she knew that Natsu has amnesia, but she thought that it would be better to keep it from him, but after all,  
who wouldn't notice when they have no memory at all, even if it was Natsu.

"I.. kinda noticed.." Natsu said in his _'new'_ cold voice as he looked down biting his lower lip and nodding understandably.

Grays eyes widened after he blinked a few times looking at Natsu, "Wh-What did you just say?"

Natsu smirked as he looked up at Gray who was only in his boxers, "I think I'd notice if I lost all my memories, Perverted stripper.."

Gray groaned after looking down at his clothes and raising a fist almost attacking Natsu as Erza smacked him on the head with her sword not even causing him to bleed since she was using the 'not so sharp' part of her sword, "OW!" Gray said in pain as he held his head while Erza was glaring at him,  
he started running around the room since he knew that that one smack wasn't enough for Erza as Erza followed him with her sword.

Natsu giggled a bit watching the scene between his friends.

Lucy sighed in relief knowing that the Natsu she knew will be back in no time but still not being able to hold back the tears that raced down her face,  
Natsu looked down in depression after seeing Lucy cry once again as his cold emotionless face disappeared turning to a frown.

Lucy felt a warm feeling under her eyes as her cheeks flushed with a light pink as she looked up seeing Natsu wipe her tears away seeing the grin she thought she wont be able to see again on Natsus face, "I'm sure my memories will be back in no time..!"

* * *

Done with chapter 3!

I thought I would give up when I first start, but I guess not xD

Tell me if you like it so far and what I can fix in it please!

And thank you for reading my 'not so good' Fanfiction!


	4. Idiot

**So yeah guys, I noticed that my chapters are a bit too short and stuff, I'll try and make it longer and better, I just wanted you guys to know that I'm not used to writing and I'm not that good either, But, I'll try my best..!**

* * *

Lucy flinched from Natsus warm touch as she looked up and nodded, happy to see that it may be possible to get _their _Natsu back.

Lucy stopped Natsus hand as he was about to drag it away, she grabbed it as it was on her cheek, her hand, cheek and whole face feeling warmer,  
her face flushed with the realization of how much she missed his warm touch.

She looked at him and moved his hand away from her cheek but still holding it tightly, once again forced a smile through her lips.

Natsu sighed as he grinned realizing that her smile was a real one now, Gray stopped running from Erza as he recieved another smack on the head from Erza causing her to stop as well,Gray grinned looking at Natsu, happy that he once again looked like the idiot Flame-brain he had always knew,  
Erza looked over at Natsu and smiled brightly as well.

The room was filled with complete silence.

"So, I lost my memory.. don't you think you guys should kinda.." Natsu said as he coughed staring at his 3 friends that have been standing there smiling at him for a few moments now, '_tell me who the fuck you are?' _Natsu thought as he cleared his throat, "Tell me who you are?"

Gray laughed a bit looking at Erza since she was always the _'oldest sister' _That would always introduce them to people,  
The ice-mage straightened his back and looked at Natsu in fear clearing his throat after realizing that Erza shot him a deadly glare,  
"I-I'm, Gray Fullbuster.." Gray smirked, "And I always kick your ass!"

Erza laughed a bit covering her mouth and looking away, "Yeah right.." Lucy scoffed Natsu looking away as well after letting go of her tight grip to the pink-haired teens warm hand.

"What?!" Gray asked in annoyance.

Erza smiled slightly and glanced at Gray, "It's nothing.." Erza said as she turned to face Natsu once again with a smile, "I'm Erza Scarlet." The scarlet-haired teen smirked, "And we used to bathe together when we were little." She said as a giggle followed, having Gray and Natsu blush madly since Gray used to bathe with them too, Grays blush stopped as he giggled a bit and looked at Natsu who was trying to avoid eye contact from everyone in the room, he sighed as he stared at Lucy since she was the last one to introduce herself.

Lucy sighed as she looked down not knowing what she'll say to him, "I'm Lucy Heartifilia.." Lucy finally introduced herself as Natsu raised a brow looking at Lucy In confusion,

"Thats it?" Natsu asked wanting to know more about her since her name was the first thing that popped into his usually empty mind, Lucy nodded biting her lower lip and looking away,

"She was your lover.." Gray said as he smirked looking at Lucy then back at Natsu as Erza smiled as well, Lucy blushed madly and shot Gray a glare.

"R-Really?" Natsu asked in surprise widening his eyes as he stared at Erza and saw her nodding then back at Gray who was smirking then at Lucy who was looking away and blushing madly, Natsu blushed as he grinned, "I can see why.." Natsu whispered but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, Lucy looked up at Natsu in confusion,

"Wh-What do you mean..?" Lucy asked while still blushing.

"I don't how _I _was able to get someone as beautiful as you.." Natsu said as Grays eyes widened surprised that _Natsu _would actually be able to say something like that, Lucys face flushed widening her eyes as well waving her hands in front of her, "W-We didn-"

"But, since I lost my memory I'd rather to get to know you more before we start dating again.." Natsu looked away cutting Lucy and carefully choosing his words since he didn't want to hurt the blonde-haired teen anymore since she was already hurt anyways.

Gray bit his bottom lip as Erza did the same after they realized that Natsu had really changed.

Lucy nodded understanding as she forced a smile and looked up again, "I understand!" Lucy said before shooting a glare at Gray who would have got everything so complicated if Natsu didn't actually become smarter.

"Tch.." Gray looked away after noticing the blondes glare as he then looked back at Natsu, "By the way... Who are you and what have you done to Natsu?"

Laughter filled the air for a moment as Natsu sighed, "So I was an idiot?" Natsu asked hinting that they want their old Natsu back.

"A _complete _idiot.." Gray corrected.

"So do you want me to be a _'complete idiot' _again?" Natsu smirked quoting Grays words.

Lucy's eyes widened as she looked down sighing once again, Grays eyes widened as well as he started waving his hands in front of him and shaking his head, "No, No, No! I'd rather have a smart ass that lost his memory than an idiot, please!"

Erza giggled a bit as Natsu grinned looking like the idiot he always was as his grin dropped after noticing the depressed blonde sitting next to him, "_Luigi_?" Natsu asked worried about the blonde and messing up on her name as if it was his first time hearing it, even though he said it right when he first woke up, Lucy sighed ignoring the pink-haired male after he messed up on her name, after all, it's not like it was the first time he does that.

Gray laughed covering his mouth as he looked away, "You really are an idiot, Natsu." Gray said as Natsu shot him a glare.

"Ohhh? You wanna go perverted striper?" Natsu smirked.

"Maybe I'll make you lose your memories of this last hour too, Flamehead.."

Natsu grinned as he got excited and stood up, his grin dropped looking down at his hands in confusion, "What magic do I use?"

"Idiot." Gray scoffed looking away as the blonde and Erza both sighed once again.

* * *

**I have 1,000+ words!**

**Yaaay! Improvement..!**


	5. Happy

**I'm sorry it took me a long time to upload this chapter, I wasn't in the mood, but now I am again..!**

**anyways, Enjoy..!**

* * *

It has been 2 weeks since Natsu woke up, and they hadn't encountered any other dragons or the bastard that beat up Natsu.

Lucy sighed getting impatient at the fact of having to wait for Natsu to be able to control his magic again, and they couldn't go on any missions lately, she lied on her back on the grassy floor trying to relax, but how could she with Natsu and Gray training by the place where the lake used to be, every time Natsu and Gray would fght over these past two weeks Gray would easily win but they could all see the improvements in Natsu's abilities over the time.

"Stupid Natsu, Now I don't have enough money for next months rent.." Lucy mumbled as she sighed once again. The blondes brown orbs widened as she got up in an instant over the sound of Natsu's evil laugh, _did he do it?_

Natsu grinned as he held his hand out to Gray who was on the floor panting, "Bastard.." Gray mumbled holding Natsu's hand and jumping up.

"Natsu, you did it!" Lucy yelled sliding down the hill to cheer jumping up and down excited to be able to go on missions once again, "Yep!" Natsu grinned giving her a thumbs up as Lucy's eyes widened and she looked down closing her eyes, Natsu had changed a lot from before he lost his memories, He seemed nicer, cooler, smarter, and sweeter, he would be the idiot he used to be from time to time and Lucy would enjoy these times, even though everything had been easier for Lucy since she wouldn't have to explain every single thing she says to him, she still missed the _old _Natsu.

"Lucy? Is everything alright?" Natsu snapped Lucy back into reality as she looked up at the worried Natsu and shook her head and laughed nervously, "N-No, Everything is fine." Natsu tilted his head for a moment as he smiled sweetly, "If anything is wrong just tell me, ok?" Natsu giggled at her shocked face and thought it was cute as he turned to Gray who was watching them like it was some kind of movie, Gray snapped back into reality after staring at Lucy for a good 10 seconds or so as he fist pumped Natsu, both teammates grinning widely, "I knew you could do it, Flame-head."

"I'm surprised it took me this long to be able to beat the crap out of you, Ice-princess."

"Don't get too cocky there..!" Gray shot Natsu a glare as Natsu laughed putting his hand down as he looked around him, "By the way, where's Erza?" Gray looked around as well, "She went to meet Jellal again." Lucy's eyes widened as she looked at Gray, "Now that you think about it... Where's Happy?" Lucy asked as Gray's eyes widened as well Natsu staring at them in confusion, "Who the hell is Happy?" Natsu asked after realizing t was a name, Natsu's eyes widened as the name Happy echoed n his mind and a blue flying cats image appeared into his head, he shook his head over the weird thought as he looked back at his friends once again, "The last time I saw him was a day before Natsu woke up.." Lucy said tapping her chin with her pointer finger.

"He was probably eating some fish and lost track of time."

"For 2 weeks?"

"Well, he is Happy.." Gray sighed and Lucy agreed at the idea, after all he lost track of time for a month once, "Umm... Who the hell is Happy?" Natu asked once again, "He probably weighs 200 pounds by now.." Gray said as they both ignored Natsu once again, Natsu clenched his fist, not did they ignore him once, but _twice, _"WOULD YOU TELL ME WHO THE FUCK HAPPY IS?!" Natsu yelled making his teammates stare at him frightened as Gray started laughing and Lucy sighed, "He's your best friend.." Lucy answered the angered Natsu not wanting to hear his annoying loud yell again, "My best friend?" Natsu calmed down as he tilted his head looking at Lucy in confusion, "I thought you guys were my best friends."

"We are, but we're your _human _best friends." Gray answered after laughing for a good minute.

"Human? What is Happy then, my cat or something?"

"It's like a cat.. Ehh.." Lucy said having trouble describing him.

"It's a blue cat that can talk and has wings." Gray said after sighing.

Natsu's eyes widened as he sighed, "You mean an exceed?" Natsu asked as Lucy and Gray both nodded then looked up at him in shock, "How do you know what an exceed is?" Gray asked surprised at the fact of Natsu knowing what an exceed is, "I'm not an idiot ice-princess, can talk and wings, what else but an exceed could he be?"

"A dragon.." Gray scoffed and looked away.

"What kind of an idiot would think that?" Natsu asked sarcastically.

"YOU!" Both Lucy and Gray shouted as Natsu's eyes widened, Was he really _that _stupid?

Silence filled the air a bit as Lucy and Gray sighed once again, "You think we should go look for him?" Lucy asked breaking the silence looking at Natsu and Gray.

"Yeah, guess we should.." Gray agreed as Natsu nodded.

* * *

**So...What do you guys think so far about this story? and is there anything I can fix about it**


	6. Memories back?

**Hello, Minna..! Sorry for taking a long time to make this chapter.. and from now on I'll try and make my chapters longer! I noticed that they were really short, so I'll try and make it as long as can, and Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I just realized that I should have done this from the very beginning, Oh well, anyways, If I owned Fairy tail, Natsu and Lucy would have been together from the first time they met! so basically, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy tail.**

* * *

It has been a year since the Tenrou group woke up and 2 weeks and 3 days since Natsu woke up.

Everyone in team Natsu except Erza and Happy went to the East Forest to find Happy since he would always fish there. They've been looking for Happy for a few days now and they just realized that they would definitely find him in the forest.

"Are you sure we'll find him here?" Natsu asked walking next to his teammates. For the first time after Natsu woke up he was wearing his one hand sleeved shirt, white pants, and scarf, of course he didn't take his scarf off since he woke up because Gray explained to him what he would always tell everyone about his scarf and how it was a gift from his foster parent, Igneel.

"Of course! This is where he would always fish." Gray replied walking next to Natsu with his hands behind his head and shirtless, after Natsu woke up Gray and Natsu weren't considered _rivals _anymore, they were just, best friends.

"Y-Yeah.." Lucy said nodding slightly, she wasn't able to be act comfortable around Natsu like she always did because, he really did change a lot, she still loved him and she's been falling in love with him more and more but she would miss the old Natsu more and more everytime.

"Are you ok?" Natsu asked as turned to look at Lucy.

"I'm fine.." Lucy said nodding and looking away from her pnk-haired teammate as he nodded as well.

Natsu started sniffing the air as he smelled something familiar and blinked then stopped walking and started looking around, "Whats wrong?" Gray asked as he stopped walking as well and looking back at Natsu, "I smell something familiar.."

"Really?" Lucy asked looking back at her teammate as well and Natsu nodded, "Is it Happy?" Gray asked as Natsu shook his head, "I don't know and I don't think so.. but it's just famili-" Natsu was cut when he jumped back and looked at the big green monkey, "It's a Gorian!" Natsu yelled standing in front of the Gorian (Also known as the Forest Vulcan) as Gray blinks surprised that Natsu knew the creatures name, after all he lost his memory. Gray and Lucy jumped back glaring at the Gorian

Natsu rolled his sleeve and smirked at the Gorian, "Hoo! It's that kid with the dragon egg," The Gorian said with his deep voice as he started jumping up and down clapping his hands together and laughing.

Natsu froze in his place as his eyes widened.

_"An egg! I'll eat that! Hand it over!" The Gorian demanded "What did you say? My fist.." Natsu said as he gave a white egg with stripes on it to Lisanna, his childhood friend and charged at the Gorian and punched hm, "..Is what you'll eat!"  
_

_"Oh, that tickles!" The Gorian said and started laughing, "Shitty Monkey!" Natsu yelled as he kept on punching the Gorian but was slapped away._

_"Natsu!" Lisanna said as Natsu fell in front of her, "Wait, I'll fight too!" Lisanna yelled as Natsu started getting up, "Back off, Lisanna!" Natsu said as he wiped his mouth and stood up, "Since I'm the father, I need to protect you both, right?" Natsu stood in front of the Gorian and glared._

_ "Natsu.." _

_"And I'm the son of a dragon! No way I'll lose to some monkey!" Natsu yelled as he charged at the monkey again and punched him again but kept getting slapped away by him._

_"Natsu, use magic!"_

_"This monkey is fighting with his bare hands, so I'll crush him with my bare hands!" Natsu said as he started getting up once again._

_"And how do you plan on dong that?" The Gorian said as he moved closer to Natsu and smirked._

_"Bring it on, mountain-monkey! I'll cover you in white paint and throw you back to Mt. Hakobe!" Natsu taunted as he wiped his mouth once again._

_"Now I'm pissed!" The Gorian yelled as he jumped up high in the air and fell kicking Natsu making him fly to a tree, Natsu landed on it with his legs and pushed himself back to the Gorian using the force of the kick, he head-butted the Gorian making him fall to his back._

_"You did it! You did it! You did it!" Lisanna cheered as she ran to Natsu with the egg in her hands._

"Natsu!" Gray shouted as the Gorian was about to punch his teammate, Natsu fell on his knees and put his hands around his head as he felt pain flow through his whole body especially his head.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy said looking at Natsu worried, What the hell is wrong with him?

"Tch.." Gray launched at the Gorian and punched him in his face and sent him flying away, beating him easily as Lucy ran to Natsu and hugged him, "Natsu, whats wrong?" Lucy asked holding him tightly, Natsu blushed as he shook his head so he could calm down as his hands dropped to his side, "M-My head hurts.." Natsu whispered closing his eyes beginning to lose conscious.

Natsu's head fell on Lucy's arms as he lost conscious.

* * *

Lucy took Natsu back to the guild as Gray decided to find Happy and then come back.

It had been 2 hours since Natsu lost conscious, he was in the infirmary in Fairy tail with all of his friends around him, Lucy who was sitting next to him tears rolling down her cheek, Erza who was standing behind Lucy, Romeo who was sitting next to Natsu on the other side of the bed, Wendy who was sitting next to Lucy and trying to heal him to see if he woke up but the attempt failed, Carla who was on Wendy's shoulder, Lisanna who was next to Romeo crying as well, Mira who was next to Lisanna, Elfman who was behind Lisanna and Mira, Laxus and team Raijinshuu by the corner of the room adn Makarov and Gildarts standing in front of Natsu's bed.

"Natsu.." Lucy whispered

Natsu was hearing everyone around him whispering his name and all the sobbing, They were all worried they might lose him once again, for some reason Natsu wasn't able to talk or move.

"It's not working.." Wendy said as she shook her head and moved her hands back from Natsu's stomach as tears began forming by the corner of her eyes, "It's ok, I'm sure he'll be fine.." Wendy whispered comforting Wendy as Wendy nodded.

"Minna.." Natsu whispered as his eyes opened slowly, he was finally able to move and talk, but every part of his body hurt too much.

"Natsu-Nii!" Romeo shouted as he smiled widely and his tears stopped, "Romeo.." Natsu whispered as he started getting up putting his hand on his head as he looked around him, his eyes then locking up on one certain girl, but it wasn't Lucy, it was Lisanna.

"Lisanna.." Natsu whispered remembering his flashback, "Natsu!" Lisanna shouted as she jumped on his head and hugged him tightly as Natsu winced and Lisanna moved away, "I'm sorry.." Lisanna apologized as Natsu shook his head smiling sweetly at her.

Laxus looked up and grinned at Natsu as team Raijinshuu did the same.

Natsu's gaze changed to Lucy who was crying but tears were still racing down her cheeks and Erza standing with a smile on her face behing her, Natsu started moving his hand slowly to Lucy, "Natsu.." Lucy smiled still smiling, happy that she didn't lose him again, "Don't worry, Lucy, everything will be alright," The pinkette comforted her as he wiped her tears, Lucy nodded once she felt his warm touch again and held his hand, "Thank you Natsu," Lucy whispered as Natsu nodded. He moved his hand away and looked up at Erza,

"I knew you could do it, Natsu," Erza said happily as Natsu nodded smiling as he grinned and looked at Makarov and Gildarts, "I'm getting my memories back..!" Natsu announced.

Lucy's eyes widened tears rolling down her cheeks, the same happening to Wendy, Mira, and Lisanna as Erza nodded smilng brightly, "Natsu-Nii!" Romeo cheered as Natsu looked back at him with a grin nodding.

"A Man!" Elfman shouted tears forming at the corner of his eyes and sniffles, as well as both of his sisters, The Strauss family was full of Crybaby's.

Natsu looked at Laxus and team Raijinshuu as Laxus was heading for the door, Laxus waved his hand to Natsu as Natsu grinned watching Laxus and Bixlow leave, and Evergreen smile at Elfman then Natsu as she left, Freed bowed flashing Natsu a smile, "If you'll excuse us," Freed said as everyone in the room nodded and Team Raijinshuu and Laxus left the room.

The room once again was filled with silence and the silence was broken with Makarov sighing.

"Glad to know you are ok, Natsu," Makarov said smiling with his hands behind his back, he was on top of a chair, Natsu nodded smiling as well as Makarov jumped off the chair and headed to the door, everyone watching every step he made, "Lucy, take care of Natsu," Makarov said flashing Lucy a grin as he left the room.

Lucy's eyes widened as she blushed brightly, "Me?" Lucy asked but was too late since Makarov already left, Natsu nodded as he smiled at Lucy, "You heared Master, Lucy," Erza said patting Lucy's shoulder as Lucy nodded slightly still blushing.

"So.. Gildarts, where's Cana?" Natsu asked breaking the silence once again with a smile on his face as he stared at Glildarts who's wide grin suddenly changed to a pout as he looked down and walking towards the door, "She went on another mission without me.." He mumbled as he left the room and everyone started laughing.

Wendy stood up as she bowed infront of Natsu with Carla hovering by her, "If you'll excuse me, Natsu-san, I'm going on a mission.." Wendy said as she started taking her leave as Natsu nodded, "I'll come with you," Erza said as she flashed everyone in the room a smile leaving with Wendy and Carla.

The room once again, was filled with silence.

"Where's Levy and Gajeel?" Natsu asked staring at Mira, "Levy and team Shadow Gear went on a mission with Gajeel and Panther Lily as well," Natsu nodded at Mira's answer.

"Let's go on a mission together, Mira-nii! Elfman!" Lisanna shouted as she jumped off the bed, as her siblings nodded, "Bye Bye, Natsu!" Lisanna shouted once again as the Strauss's left.

"Do you want to go on a mission? Natsu-nii, Lucy-nee san?" Romeo asked as he jumped up from his seat, as Natsu shook his head and smiled sweetly, "I'm sorry Romeo, I can't right now.." Natsu said as Romeo shook hs head and walked to the door, "I understand, I'll go with dad!" Romeo yelled as he left the room.

Natsu sighed once again and lied down again as he looked at his depressed teammate, "What's wrong? Lucy?" Natsu asked as she shook her head, "Just thinking about.. stuff," Lucy replied as she smiled sweetly, Natsu nodded, "Neh, Natsu.." Lucy said looking down while her lips were curved up a bit forming a fake smile that made Natsu frown but he shook it off.

"Yeah?"

"You said you were getting your memories back, right?"

"Yeah,"

"What were they?" Lucy asked as she looked at him, their eyes locking.

"It was from when I was a kid, why?"

"I-I just wanted to know.." Lucy said as she shook her head, Natsu nodding.

"Natsu!" The two teammates heard a voice yelling from the first floor of Fairy tail, Natsu got up and looked at the door of the room.

A blue flying cat flew in and hugged Natsu as Gray ran in after him and smiled looking at the smiling Natsu with his blue flying cat, Happy crying and hugging him.

* * *

**What do you guys think about this chapter?**

**Ehh... I tried to end it in a cliffhanger buut... I don't think that's really a cliffhanger, is it? Oh well..**

**Thank you guys for reading!**


	7. Memories back? Part 2

**Hey Guys! **

**I just noticed after reading my last chapter again that it was pretty shitty.. well this whole story is bad anyways, so sorry..**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu held his blue exceed from under his arms and broke their hug, he stared at his crying face again as he tilted his head closing his eyes and giving him a heartwarming smile, "Yo, Happy!" Natsu said cheerfully as Happy's frowning lips curved upwards.

Gray explained the situation of Natsu to him, but from what Happy just saw it seemed like Natsu remembers him.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted as his tears stopped waving his hands up in excitment, "You remember me!"

"Eto.." Natsu cleared his throat as he looked down lowring his hands that held Happy between them as his smile turned to a frown and Happy looked at him with a worried look.

"Natsu?"

"I - I actually don't remember you... Gray told me about you.. I'm sorry, Happy,"

Happy's smile curved down changing his bright smile to a frown once again as he started sobbing and sniffling like a baby, "E - Eto, please don't cry.." Natsu said as he forced a smile but it once again changed to a frown as he saw his exceed friend fly off from his hands and fly out of the room while wiping his tears but more were falling, Natsu could see the tears trailing behind Happy as he left. Gray bit his lower lip.

He sighed and looked down putting his hands down, "Happy," Natsu whispered, "You should go check up on him," Gray said with his arms folded while leaning against the wall by the corner of the infirmary his eyes never leaving the floor, Natsu looked up and nodded as he got up and started walking out.

"Wait! I'll come with you!" Lucy said as she jumped up from her seat. Gray shook his head staring at his blonde teammate. "They need some time alone.." Gray said lefting up his gaze to Natsu and nodding at him making him nod back as Natsu stepped out of the room.

"B - But - "

"No buts, leave them alone, just for now,"

"H - Hai.." Lucy said as she sighed and fell on her seat again.

"I've been wondering," Gray said his gaze directing the floor again making Lucy look up at him in confusion,"Hmm?"

"Do you miss Natsu?" Gray asked as he stared into Lucy's brown orbs.

"Wh - What do you mean? Natsu didn't go anywhere,"

"I meant _our old _Natsu.."

Lucy's eyes widened as she bit her lower lip and looked down not replying to his question.

**~Happy and Natsu~**

Happy flew in his and Natsu's house with Natsu running behind him and calling his name.

Happy's eyes widened as he saw their house surprisingly clean thinking that Lucy cleaned it.

More tears started streaming down his face, He flew to Natsu's bed and he lied down covering his face in Natsu's pillow.

"O - Oi! Happy!" Natsu yelled as he walked in their house, he looked around till he found Happy on his bed, he walked to him and sat next to him, "I - I'm sorry," Natsu said staring at his crying friend, every sniffle he heard from him made him even sadder.

Natsu bit his lower lip as he held Happy up again (The same way he did in the infirmary) while Happy's back was facing him, he felt Happy's tears fall down on his hands as he held him into a hug again, "I promise, I'll get my memories back," Natsu said holding Happy tightly while squeezing his eyes shut.

"Natsu.." Happy said as he nodded and forced a smile, Natsu opened his eyes and held Happy in front of him once again.

"I'm sorry, Happy," Natsu said looking away.

"It's ok, Natsu!" Happy said smiling brightly, "I'll help you get your memories back!" Happy said with a determined look on his face, Natsu stared back at Happy as he smiled brightly as well, "Aye sir!"

"Aye!" Happy said as his eyes widened staring at Natsu, "Wh - What did you just say?"

"Aye sir?"

"From where did you get that?! That's my line!" Happy yelled flying away from Natsu's hands but still flying in front of him, Natsu chuckled as he lowered his hands and jumped off the bed heading to the door, he watched Happy's expression change from confused, happy, and mad, "Let's go back to the guild!" Natsu shouted ignoring Happy's question as Happy flew behind him with a confused look on his face.

"Tell me!" Happy yelled following Natsu as they left their house

"Aye sir!" Natsu said laughing and heading to the guild.

**~At the Guild~**

Natsu walked in the guild with Happy flying behind him, a huge grin on both of their faces, "I'm back!" Natsu yelled as everyone said their Hello's to Happy and Natsu.

Gray, Lucy and Erza were sitting by the bar with Makarov in front of them, Gray waved his hand to Natsu tellng him to get their, Natsu nodded and started walking to the bar and stopped in the middle of the way closing his eyes and puting on hand on his head.

_Natsu and Lisanna were looking for their lost egg as Elfman said he was warming it up, he gave them the egg back to Natsu and Lisanna as everyone in the guild started fighting like they always do._

_The egg started to crack as everyone came around it and stared at it waiting for the 'dragon' egg to hatch._

_The egg hatched as a light came out and flew in the air and everyone stared at it in awe, a little blue cat with wings appeared from the light as it was flying up in the air, "A CAT?!" A few people from the guild yelled surprised at what their looking at._

_"It has wings!"_

_"Is it a bird?"  
_

_"It's a cat, right?"_

_"A blue cat!"  
_

_The cat landed on Natsu's happy as it closed its eyes and relaxed, Natsu looked up at it and smiled brightly, The cats wings disappeared as it sat up on Natsu's head and opened it's eyes, "Aye!" The cat said and waved it's hand up, "It's so cute!" Lisanna said as she smiled.  
_

_"Cute!" Everyone in the guild yelled shouted._

_People kept holding the cat and admiring it with huge smiles on their faces, "Look Natsu..." Lisanna said as she held Natsu's hand smiling as Natsu was smiling as well, "Everyone was on their edge a little while ago, but now they're all so happy!" Lisanna said as they both looked around seeing the people who were fighting a little while ago smiling and chatting happily.  
_

_Natsu got the bird back as he held it between his hands, "It's like a bluebird of happiness!" Lisanna said while everyone was admiring the blue cat._

_"Happiness, huh?" Natsu said smiling, "Then, I'll name it Happy!" Natsu shouted as Happy opened his eyes and smiled, "Aye!"_

_"Happy the dragon!" Natsu yelled jumping with Happy in his hands, "Aye!"_

_"It's not a dragon.." Gray said staring at his pink haired friend._

Natsu felt pain throughout his whole body and especially his head once again, Happy flew in front of him and stared at him with a worried look as Natsu started opening his eyes, "Are you ok?" Happy asked as Natsu forced a smile and nodded, "I'm fine, Thank you, Happy" Natsu said as he smiled at Happy and Happy returned the smile, "Aye sir!" Happy moved next to Natsu once again as Natsu went to the bar and sat on the stool that was in front of Makarov while his friends were sitting next to him.

"Natsu.." Makarov said with a serious look as everyone's gazes went from Natsu to Makarov, Natsu gulped afraid that he did something wrong, "Yes?" Natsu said staring back at Makarov with a serious look on his face as well.

"You said you were getting your memories back?" Makarov asked as Natsu nodded, "What did you remember?"

"I was fighting a Gorian when Lisanna was holding Happy's egg.."

"That's all?"

"No," Natsu shook his head, "I just remembered when Happy's egg first hatched.."

"When did you get them back?"

"The first time it was when the Gorian attacked us in the East Forest and the second time was when I first walked in,"

"So that's why.." Gray, Erza and Happy whisepred as Lucy was staring at Natsu her gaze never leaving him, "Natsu.." Lucy whispered.

"That's all I needed to know!" Makarov said as he jumped off the bar and smiled looking at team Natsu.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was kinda bad too.. but.. I try..**

**Thank you for reading! and Thanks for the reviews!**


	8. First step

**Hey! I'm back! and sorry it took me a really long time.. but here I am!**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Gray, Erza, Happy you know what to do.." Makarov said looking at the three as they all gave him a slight nod.

"Wait, What?" Natsu asked staring back and forth at the four confusedly. Gray chuckled.

"You became smarter, but, you'll always be a dense idiot." Gray said as Natsu growled at him and rose his fist up.

"Wanna go? Ice-freak!" Natsu yelled jumping of the stool and Gray copying his actions.

"Anytime, Flame-head!" Happy sighed as he looked over at Lucy who was looking down and spacing out with a blank expression as the Master started taking his leave, Happy went over to Lucy slowly.

"Lucy..?" Happy asked after he got in front of her to Lucy with a worried look on his face ignoring Natsu and Gray.

"Huh?" Lucy asked as she looked up at Happy with a depressed look on her face. Lucy was the one hurt the most by Natsu's memory loss. Lucy felt a tear drip down on her hands which were gripping her skirt tightly.

"Lucy, why are you crying?" Happy asked as he moved closer to Lucy's face making Lucy shake her head and force a smile as she let go of her tight grip and wiped her tears and looked at Happy once again.

"Gray, Natsu.." Erza said with an angry voice while staring down her eyes covered by her bangs with her hand on the bar and dark aura around her.

"Heehee.." Mirajane sweat-dropped after coming in front of Team Natsu while drying a cup she had between her hands with a slight smile on her face, she was the only one to notice Erza's dark aura at first and none noticed her as well except Erza.

"I'm fin-" Lucy was cut off as Erza jumped off her stool and glared at the two rivals, scratch that, best-friends who would fight every once in a while (a long definition but that's the only thing that wold explain their relationship since barely anyone considered them 'rivals' anymore) Erza growled taking her sword out pointing it at the two who both trembling from fear staring at their Scarlet friend with dark aura around her, her hair flying up and around her head looking like some kind of a monster.

"Gray! Natsu!" Erza yelled moving the sword between Natsu's and Gray's head as they were hugging each other from fear as it sliced some hair of both of them.

"A-Aye!" Gray and Natsu said in unison knowing she just wanted them to stop fighting. Mira walked back and took a tray with cups on it and walked around the guild.

"Idiots.." Lucy whispered as Natsu glared at her. "What?"

Natsu just shook his head and got on his stool as well as Gray.

"Anyways, I'm fine, Happy." Lucy said as she looked up at Happy with a genuine smile but it somehow still seemed fake to Natsu who was staring at them as Happy smiled as well.

"What's wrong, Luce?" Natsu asked with his hands behind his head and leaning back since Happy was now blocking his view of Lucy.

"H-Huh? I-It's nothing.." Lucy said as she flushed and looked down, "And please don't call me that,"

"Why? Gray and Erza said that was what I used to call you,"

"But.. the way you say it now.. is.." Erza and Gray who were chatting shifted their attention to Lucy who was looking down with pained eyes and Natsu was staring at her worriedly.

"Is?" Natsu asked dropping his hands next to him.

"I-It's nothing, just forget what I said.." Lucy fake-smiled as she looked at Natsu as Happy flew behind him, "Lucy.." Happy whispered.

"I see.." Natsu said as he sat up straight again, "Ok then, Lucy, wanna go on a mission?" Natsu asked as he smiled staring at Lucy waiting for a opened her mouth to say something but was stopped be Erza and Gray who both had their arms crossed and shook their head shifting Happy's, Natsu's and Lucy's attention towards them.

"What is it, Ice-princess?" Natsu asked glaring at both of them.

"We are on a mission right now.." Erza said as she looked up.

"Wh-" Natsu was about to asked but was cut off by Gray, "You guys met at Hargeon town, right?" Gray asked as Lucy and Happy nodded making Natsu look at Happy to make sure as he nodded in the end too.

"And?" Natsu and Happy asked in unison as Lucy was just staring at Gray and Erza confusedly.

"Then we go there!" Erza said as she stood p off her stool quickly with determination in her eyes that made everyone sweat drop.

Lucy's and Happy's mouths formed and 'O' after getting what's going on while Natsu stared back and forth between all of his teammates who got up.

"Where are yo going next?" Makarov asked as he walked over to them.

"Master! I thought you left!" Lucy said.

"I was having a drinking contest with Cana,*hiccup* So where are yo going first?" Makarov asked as everyone around him sweat-dropped.

"Seriously? At this time of the day?" Natsu asked as the master grinned like and idiot and nodded and everyone around him sweat-dropped.

Erza sighed as she crossed her arms and smiled softly, "Hargeon Town, where Natsu and Lucy first met." Makarov nodded and smiled.

Lucy stood in front of Makarov her eyes still pained, "What am I supposed to do?"

"You just need to stick by Natsu's side, He needs you." Makarov said.

"H-He needs me?" Lucy said as she turned around and looked at the grinning idiot behind her as she flushed then looked back at Makarov, "H-Hai.."

* * *

**Again.. it's not really good but I'll try harder, I knew it keeps getting more and more boring but, I'll try and fix that ^^**

**Anyways, Thank you Minna!**


End file.
